


another bandage

by wearegoingtodie



Series: mikan getting what she deserves: love [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: mikan deserves so fuckin much, she is also besties with peko i dont make the rules, she is making friends!! she is being happy with herself!!, yeah this is a continuation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearegoingtodie/pseuds/wearegoingtodie
Summary: i'm back at it again with more mikan healing and being generally happy with herself and making friends bc she deserves it!!
Series: mikan getting what she deserves: love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. favors and friends

Mikan was feeling happier, recently. Better. She felt...closer to the other students, nowadays. Like she belonged with them, belonged somewhere, like she wasn’t going to be hurt or rejected at every turn. She wasn’t fully better, and she conceded that she might not ever be. She was raised and taught that she was worthless, that nobody cared about her, and it was possible she could never completely recover from that mindset, especially since it had literally been burnt into her. But, for the most part, she felt better, now. Like she had a fresh start, and people she could go to. More confident, frankly. So, as she was more confident, she had more goals she wanted to reach, more people she wanted to connect with (Ibuki had cheered her on, here, gently telling her that it was good to connect to people), and Mikan felt apprehensive but glad she was thinking of this kind of growth. It was difficult to continue stepping forward and learning and growing. Mikan had been stuck in one place her entire life, where she was disgusting and leeching off of everyone around her and they could just modify her and use her however they like, so being able to modify and change herself was...refreshing. One of the first things she did with her new confidence was cut her hair. It was so choppy and uneven and it was because kids used to tug and pull at it and call it ugly until they chopped at it with scissors and knives until it was uneven enough that they could make fun of her for that, and she was sick of it. Her hair deserved to be nicer. She deserved to not look tormented! 

Mikan had Ibuki help cut her hair into something less choppy and Mikan felt relieved. She felt happy! She felt like this was her and not the byproduct of someone else’s hatred and insecurities. (She cried that night, touching her more-or-less even bangs. They looked so...so flat! She’d marveled at them for an hour before going to bed.) Mikan still couldn’t talk without stuttering (she didn’t think she ever could, so she supposed the fact she talked at all was good enough), and she still hated her scars (but they wouldn’t go away, so she supposed the fact she accepted them was good enough), and she still couldn’t talk to the others (but she wanted to, and she supposed that was good enough). The cottages in the real world felt warmer, now. They felt more like homes and less like the horror rooms Mikan thought of them back in the Neo World Program. There, she was terrified, utterly enraptured by her fear, jumping at shadows and spooking at human interaction. Here, she felt...not less scared, but more warm, in a way. Like a ball of yarn had unraveled and been knitted slowly into something entirely new, but not less big. Moreover, she was satisfied with parts of herself, now. She liked her hair, and she liked her eyes, even if they sometimes trembled and watered with fear or hatred. She liked her smile, now, because it reminded her of good things, like dango and hugs and gentle hands applying antiseptic. She liked her clothes, now, because they weren’t a nurse apron that scratched against her skin or a too-short dress that made her legs quiver with cold and discomfort. Sometimes, she wore her nurse apron (although she preferred scrubs in a professional environment…), but nowadays she wore what she wanted, which...to be honest, was just knee-length shorts and a t-shirt. Nothing fancy. But it made her feel warmer, more buzzy. It made her feel ecstatic, and that was good enough.

So, overall, Mikan was happier, now. More satisfied with herself and other people and the world at large (although the music venue still terrified her and she couldn’t look at ropes or ladders or hemp bags without wanting to cry). But she still had things she wanted to do! She, despite her closeness with some people (read: Peko and Ibuki), still hadn’t really had the chance to bond with some of the people she’d wanted to. And it wasn’t as if Mikan was entirely removed from them-she talked to these people on a near day-to-day basis. She just wanted to be closer to people, to have friendships and talk to them and give them gifts-

Mikan wanted to be friends with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. She knew Peko was really close to him (and the stoic, yet sweet, swordswoman had been willing to indulge about the two’s odd friendship once Mikan asked her), and she also knew that when she had...killed...he was trying to change and be more forgiving. Less quick to judge. She knew he still was, today, and it reminded Mikan of her own mission to change, and she wondered if the two of them could be friends. As different as they were, she knew the ex-yakuza-member was also close friends with Kazuichi and Nagito and those three couldn’t be more different if they tried, so she supposed she had a fair chance at bonding with the blond. 

Her plan to bond with Fuyuhiko began with asking Hajime questions about the short male. Hajime had given her a startled (if mildly amused) look when she’d nervously asked what Fuyuhiko liked before he’d answered ‘fried dough cookies’. Now, as they didn’t sell them anywhere on the island (she’d checked every available location...twice...and asked Peko…), Mikan decided that her last (though not worst) resort was Teruteru. Now, the chef was a whole other monster to tackle, but Mikan...wanted to be friends with him, too. Mikan hadn’t liked him so much back in the Neo World, but everybody was different then, and he seemed nicer now! More emotionally adaptive, even. So, she didn’t feel particularly uncomfortable asking him for a favor (although talking to people generally made Mikan quite nervous). 

She’d marched up (nervously walked up) to the kitchen, her white mary janes making steady clicking noises on the tiled floor. She opened the door, her hands only slightly shaking, and feeling much more confident about this than the last time she had visited the kitchen. Mikan turned the corner to see Teruteru talking to Kazuichi, and it appeared the two of them were discussing the mechanics of the grill. The way their faces lit up as they respectively discussed the functions of the grill as their ultimates truly shined was so stunning to Mikan-she’d seen the two excited but never this passionate. It was...nice. It felt nice to see them happy, honestly. Upon hearing the clicking of Mikan’s shoes, however, the two boys turned to look at her, both of them kept relatively wide smiles on their faces as they addressed her.

“Ah, Miss Mikan!”

“Hey, Mikan!!” The two energetic voices called out, each in their own pitch. Teruteru gave Kazuichi a ‘wait one second’ hand signal before once again turning to address Mikan.

“So, how can I help you, Miss Mikan!” his voice didn’t tilt so much to quality the sentence a question, but Mikan was glad he ‘asked’ so she didn’t have to bring it up on her own, anyway. 

“I w-was wondering if-if it would b-be possible for you t-to make fried dough co-cookies?” Mikan voice was notably higher pitched than usual, but still much calmer than it would have been in the game. Kazuichi looked at her, surprised, with a hint of something (knowledge?) in his face. Teruteru only blinked before responding.

“I can do that, I do believe...I’ll need some time though!” Mikan nodded, hastily turning away but-   
“Ah, also…” Teruteru spoke again. She hesitantly spun back around on her heel, feeling her hair whip her face. “I-I wanted to apologize, to you...I know the game is over,” Mikan nervously shuffled at the mention of the game and Teruteru seemed to tense. “But my actions in there were...despicable...I shouldn’t have tried to sexualize and come on to you, Mikan. I’m sorry.” Teruteru looked up at her and his eyes looked so entirely determined in a soft, kind way, that she wanted to cry then and there. 

“Th-thank you for ap-apolog-apologizing! I-I think you-you’re a changed p-person now and I...would l-like to be your fr-friend!” Mikan shut her eyes halfway through shouting her response and opened them cautiously to see a smiling Teruteru. 

“That would be pretty cool, Miss Mikan!” Mikan nodded hastily and ran from the kitchen in a way that could be described as ‘frantic’. She-she did that! And she’d made up with Teruteru! This was more than an ecstatic feeling, it was unbridled joy…! Her face was lit up in a huge grin and her newly cut bangs were slightly swept to the side from running, but she felt happy! She had one more friend…! One more person she could talk to and help and learn things from…! 

Mikan felt happy, and goddamnit, she deserved to.


	2. friends...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this came out so late, or if it seems rushed! i got back from the hospital yesterday so i wasn't able to update and i wrote about half of this within the past half hour, but i hope you enjoy it anyway! i'm also sorry if it seems shippy at all, because that wasn't my intention with this chapter!

Talking to Fuyuhiko could be hard. He swore a lot and sometimes got angered easily and it mixed badly with Mikan’s fear of making people hate her, and such, talking to Fuyuhiko was a struggle. Of course, it was easier now than it had been then, with Fuyuhiko trying to get along with people and Mikan slowly gaining back her confidence, but nonetheless she was afraid of accidentally angering him. Either way, she sought him out with fried dough cookies in pocket and a goal in mind, however small it was.

The blond had ended up being at the library, which was a surprise but not necessarily for the reasons one would usually think of. Fuyuhiko wasn’t dumb by any means-brash and occasionally rude, yes, bad at handling emotions, absolutely, but not dumb. Actually, nuances aside, he was incredibly smart, both book-and-street wise. So, for those reasons, it wasn’t entirely a surprise to find him in the library. On the other hand, Mikan also knew that due to a...certain turn of events on the second island, Fuyuhiko avoided it as best he could, and that’s why she was surprised to find him there. The boy was reading what appeared to be an occult history book (which meant he’d been hanging around Sonia or Gundham more, which honestly was sort of sweet).

Mikan had (tried to) calmly walk into the library and sit next to Fuyuhiko (and she’d only stumbled a few times!) The blond himself was looking at her with a level and vaguely apathetic face, but still turned to face her when she gently tapped his shoulder. One of her sweating hands held a paper bag in which still-warm fried dough cookies were neatly stacked and the other was hovering slightly near Fuyuhiko.

“I-uh-I b-brought you a...gi-gift…” Mikan held out the bag and Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened as he smelled the (admittedly) recognizable scent. He hesitantly reached out and grabbed the bag (Mikan noted that his hands were smaller than she remembered), and looked inside. His eyes were comically wide as he reached inside and grabbed one of the round, nearly ball-like cookies. The cookie itself was plain and vaguely round, although there was a chocolate drizzle on top-an altogether plain cookie Mikan personally wasn’t a big fan of, but she supposed that Fuyuhiko just had a sweet tooth and these were sufficient for it. 

The blond bit into the cookie, seemingly surprised at the fact that it was an actual cookie (had he been expecting a prank?) 

“Thank you,” Fuyuhiko said, his voice slightly gruffer than usual, although whether it was from the general lack of using it or from eating a presumably dry cookie, she wasn’t sure. Fuyuhiko was holding the cookie he bit into, looking down at it almost sadly, maybe reminiscing…? “I...haven’t had these in so fuckin’ long…” He looked up at her, and Mikan could feel herself shrink back and her hands come up toward her face in their usual connected gesture. His eyes softened, almost minisculely. “...Let’s go.”

Mikan hurriedly stood up as Fuyuhiko did, clutching the bag and half-eaten cookie in one hand and reaching his other hand towards her. She nervously took it, and they walked out of the library. (His hand was also sweaty…) They walked over the bridge back to the main island and continued walking until they reached Rocketpunch Market. It wasn’t...an uncomfortable walk, despite the fact that they didn’t talk. Mikan felt apprehensive but not...scared. 

They walked into the market and Fuyuhiko immediately marched toward something and grabbed it. Mikan didn’t look up from her shoes and just focused on the connection of their hands and the way her breath was level. Fuyuhiko nudged her, and she looked up to see him offering her a Mr. Stapler-advanced medical equipment that was quite easy to use and at the end of the day, rather useful. She reached out and held it tenderly. It was...a gift...a gift from a friend! Something she would treasure…!

“I-I know I don’t owe you shit, but you were nice n’ all, so...I got ya something I thought you’d like…” Fuyuhiko scratched his head sheepishly. “So-yeah…” Mikan smiled down at the boy, still gingerly holding the stapler.

“T-thank y-you so-so much!” The two smiled at each other, and Mikan felt somehow closer to Fuyuhiko than ever before. And maybe, this ‘making friends’ thing wasn’t so bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes im also *also* aware that mr staplers are a monomono machine item its for convenience

**Author's Note:**

> next (and last) chapter will be her bonding with fuyuhiko and peko fuck yeah


End file.
